


Rememberance

by Midnite_Republic



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Vague future fic, possible canon divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnite_Republic/pseuds/Midnite_Republic
Summary: Because how many Admirals can say a pirate helped them.





	Rememberance

**Author's Note:**

> This was my original first fanfic posted on FFnet in 2010 and re-edited to post as my first fanfic here.

A Marine ship was anchored for the night in a peaceful stretch of ocean while every crew member who wasn't on watch duty were gathered in the galley or mess for dinner. Including the Marine Admiral and his ever-present Vice Admiral companion who had joined them for the voyage.

It had surprised most of the crew the first meal-time of the voyage when the two highly respected men joined them in the mess and didn't ask for any special treatment from the crew. It had taken some time for them to get used to it, but the fact that the two had just done it as a matter of fact and kept coming had set the crew at ease. That night they were actively listening to the entertainment.

Many of the ranking officers had taken to entertaining the crew with the stories of how they had come to join the Marines, their training or their earliest voyages. Some of the stories were old favourites of their sub-ordinates, new only to the newest recruits for the voyage, while others newer and took more encouragement to be told.

"What about the Admirals? How did they join?"

One of the braver recruits asked, tone curious as the captain finished his tale. A question that many had wondered about the truth of. For the most part their beginnings had been kept a mystery despite their fame, but because of this they were the subjects of some of the most fantastical rumours in the Marines.

The two highest ranking men in the room shared a look before they both cracked up laughing.

"We joined at the same time," the Vice Admiral told the now very interested crew after calming down somewhat. "Though we had very different opinions in the beginning."

" 'It's all his fault' as you like to say, huh?" the Admiral nudged his companion. "I guess it was though, we would never have made it without him."

By now the mess was silent and the galley workers had come in to stand along the wall, all hoping the two would elaborate on their now seemingly private conversation. They all wanted to hear the truth, wondering if it was stranger than fiction.

"How about you tell it? You can probably do it better than me." The Vice Admiral told his companion.

"From the beginning?” The Admiral tilted his head slightly, eyes still on his friend who nodded in answer. “Well, I guess that would be the least confusing place to start." He laughed before turning to the room and beginning his story.

"Well, first, I guess I have to warn you that back then I was nothing like I am now, and you may not believe any of what we say but since you asked, we'll tell.

"It all started when I was a prisoner cabin boy on a pirate ship." His words made the whole crew gasped with shock. They certainly hadn’t expected to here that one of the Marine’s heroes a cabin boy on a pirate ship.

Ignoring the mass shock, the Admiral continued gazing out over the crowd blankly. "We were from the East Blue and the captain's name was Alvida, a big fish in what was the quietest sea.” A sudden smile quickly quirked his lips at the description.

"I spent two years on that ship until He came.

"The first time I saw him, he was jumping out of a barrel. 

“To be honest that kind of freaked me out. But then, he told me a little about himself. I thought he was insane at first, getting into the barrel to survive a giant whirlpool, asking for just a dingy and telling me he was going to be "King of the Pirates" without any hesitation." The crew were now staring at the Admiral in complete, shocked silence, a couple of jaws looking as if they were about to meet the floor.

The only one not shocked by the story was the Vice Admiral who had heard the tale many times over the years, and was currently smiling and shaking his head at the reaction of the crowd wondering how big the reaction would get for the rest of the story, or when they found out who He was. His smile only got bigger as his companion continued and he slowly sunk into his own memories.

"He hit me saying I was hysterical when I tried to explain how dangerous his dream was, it seemed he already knew the dangers and was gonna try anyway, "I set myself to become King of the Pirates, and if I die trying, then at least I tried!" I'm pretty sure that's what he said, or something along those lines anyway, I remember the conviction behind the words more than the words themselves.

"He had guts, determination and he wasn't afraid to die, his courage and conviction seemed to give me some of my own. At least enough to finally say what I'd always wanted to say to Alvida." The Admiral laughed at his memory before continuing.

"That was when I found out he wasn't just talk but strong as well, taking Alvida down in one punch and ordering the rest of the crew to give me a dingy so I could go join the Marines.

"He joined me in the dingy because he wanted to find out about a certain bounty hunter who was said to be imprisoned at the nearest Marine base. It was in our time in the dingy that I found out that not only was he seemingly completely insane but he also had absolutely no sense of direction."

One of the older officers whispered to himself after being reminded of an old rumour he had heard a long time ago. "They couldn't have been right, right?"

But the Admiral continued. "The captain of the base was Captain Morgan, whose name alone scared the townspeople. Of course, we didn't know that at the time and just thought they were acting weird.

"We found the Marine base and he found the bounty hunter he was looking for strung up in the execution yard. That yard was where I saw the Vice-Admiral for the first time."

"Hmm." Was all the Vice-Admiral said to this, looking away from his companion to hide his blush.

"Anyway, after he was gone, He went over the wall to talk to the bounty hunter who laughed when he was asked to join His crew and said he had made a deal and was going to honour it by surviving the month strung up and then have his name cleared.

"We were in town when we were told that the bounty hunter was being punished for trying to help and that Morgan was abusing his power as captain. When we heard that the Marines at the base weren't going to hold up their end of the bounty hunter's deal, He lost his temper and stormed the base to get him out."

The Vice-Admiral was now seemingly trying really hard not to laugh, while the rest of the room was hanging on the Admiral's every word all wondering how it ended and trying to work out how the Vice-Admiral was there.

"They did get out. Took Morgan down too." He said as he finally seemed to come out of his memories.

"Thanks." The Vice-Admiral whispered to the Admiral, before continuing to the still intently listening crowd. "It was while Morgan was being transferred to Marine command for punishment for abuse of power that we caught the eye of our mentor."

"Of course, we had to prove ourselves before he actually did anything." The Admiral added.

"I think that's it. Whose story was next?" The Vice-Admiral asked, not particularly wanting to think about those particular times.

Their audience was completely silent for a few more minutes before they realised they weren't going to say more about that. Then they started whispering to themselves about what they had just heard not sure whether they actually believed it. It seemed even weirder than the rumours.

When as the Admirals saw that no one else was going to tell their stories, they began to excuse themselves to do some work causing the same recruit that had to ask them for their story asked them another question.

"So, what happened to Him? Did he ever get anywhere? Did the bounty hunter end up joining him?"

Once again, the recruit's question was met with laughter, only this time they started to roll on the floor and couldn't compose themselves for a good 10 minutes. After catching their breath (completely ignoring the odd looks they were now getting) they answered seriously.

"Oh, yes. They joined up and got pretty far." They said, laughter in their voices and smiles splitting their faces as they turned to leave.

"So, what were their names?" This time they reached the door before being stopped once again by another question.

This time they didn't burst into laughter, instead they just shared a look before turning to the room, where all were all looking at them with curiosity in their eyes.

"Their names were Luffy and Zoro." The Admiral told them with a smile as jaws dropped as some Marines recognised the famous names.

"Though you may be more familiar with the names Straw Hat and Pirate Hunter." The Vice-Admiral added as he watched the entire room look at them in disbelief, most jaws now touching the ground.

As Admiral Coby and Vice-Admiral Helmeppo left the mess the Marines realised the true significance of their story.

They had been brought to where they were by The Pirate King and the World's Greatest Swordsman, almost as if fate had brought 4 of the most powerful men in the seas to meet at the start of their journey.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to hold on to it until I'd got myself back into regular writing again, but the chapter 903 brought back some of my Coby feels.  
> Also, I know it seems as though the way Coby and Helmeppo actually met was completely skipped but I believe that if they get this far together then Helmeppo will have done enough to convince Coby that he isn't like that anymore and they wouldn't like mentioning it in public, though they probably still joke about it privately.


End file.
